Deep Sea King
Sea King rules over the Seafolk as their king, and claims the deep sea as his own. Appearance On land Sea King is the most humanoid of all the Seafolk, though it is revealed that he only looks like this when he is dehydrated. He is a large, muscular being with dark skin covering his arms, legs and back with his chest and stomach being a lighter color. He has fins on the side of his face, sharp eyes and large fangs. He has a small black oval over each over each eye, similar to eyebrows, and another at the corner of his eyes. He wears a black speedo, a large, fur-trimmed cape held together at his chest with a clasp in the shape of a fish head, and an ornate crown. The most striking feature of Sea King is that he has a heart where each of his nipples should be. When he is properly hydrated he shows his true form. He becomes much larger, his muscles expanding dramatically. The fins on the side of his face and back grow much larger, and develops new fins on his forearms and shoulders. His face becomes significantly more monstrous, with his eyes and mouth becoming larger, distorting the other feature of his face. Personality Sea King is a rather sadistic individual, who enjoys causing pain in others and starting fights. He is determined to take the surface world for himself to rule. He regards people as little more than food and has no qualms about treating them as such. Plot Sea Monster Arc After the underlings he had sent to attack J-City were defeated at the hands of Stinger, Sea King himself decides to come up to the surface himself and wreak some havoc. After easily defeating Stinger, Sea King then goes after an A-Class hero named Lightning Max. Lightning Max attempts to attack Sea King, but to no effect, Sea King then attacks him, sending him flying across the street into another building, which then begins to collapse. Sea King gives chase and shows up just as Lightning Max recovers himself, Lightning Max then throws a powerful kick at Sea King, which doesn't do anything. Sea King then attacks him, sending him flying out of the building onto the street below. The building is about to fall on Lightning Max, but he is saved by S-Class hero Huff-Puff Prisoner, who shows up with Sonic, the both of them having escaped jail. Huff-Puff then Challenges Sea King to a fight, and powers himself up to "half power," which causes his sweater to rip. This causes Huff-Puff to be very angry, blaming it on Sea King he starts to scream. Sea King then attacks him with a devastating blow to the face, which Huff-Puff immediately returns, followed by an uppercut to the chest that sends Sea King flying, but for the most part unharmed. Huff-Puff is left damaged and off balance from the short skirmish and decides to go full power by "transforming," causing his muscles to expand and his clothes to rip off. Huff-Puff jumps forward and throws a chain punch, which is completely blocked by Sea King, who then returns with his own chain punch, ending with a kick that sends Huff-Puff flying off into the distance, crashing into a building. Sonic then challenges Sea King to a fight, who then rushes forward and attempts to punch Sonic who easily dodges the punch. Sea King then attempts to attack Sonic several more times, with Sonic dodging the attacks and eventually landing a kick on Sea Kings face. After landing the kick a snakelike thing appears in front of Sonic and attempts to bite him, but only manages to rip his shirt. The snakelike thing is actually a long Moray that is coming out of Sea Kings mouth. Sea King goes to attack with his Moray again, but Sonic dodges in close and smashes Sea Kings mouth closed, causing him to bit off the Moray. Sea King then attempts to use a chain punch on Sonic, who easily dodges and jumps at Sea King, attacks him and lands on the roof of a nearby building, but when he looks back, Sea King is laughing. Sea King the launches himself at Sonic and crashes into the roof of the building, with Sonic barely being able to dodge in time. After dodging away from Sea Kings attack, Sonic jumps off to a different building, but before he has a chance to do anything, Sea King shows up. Sea King then reveals that after he'd left the sea his body had shriveled up, but thanks to the rain he is able to return to his true form. Sonic then attempts to run away, but Sea King follows him and eventually catches him, and crushes him. Or so it would seem, but when Sea King opens his hand there is only Sonic's clothes. Sonic then appears on a nearby roof naked, vowing that the next time the two would meet would be their last, after which he leaves. Sea King then decides to head out again. Sensing a large number of life forms in the distance, Sea King heads out and finds J-City's evacuation center. Sea King then smashes his way through the wall of the structure with ease, but before he can do anything C-Class hero All Back-Man steps forward to attempt to negotiate with Sea King. Sea King is amused by the hero's attempts, stating that the only thing he really wants is to hear some really nice death screams. At this point, All Back-Man loses it, wets himself and is about to completely break down when the heroes Jet Nice Guy, Buzz-Buzz Man, and Sneck step forward to help buy some time for higher level heroes to arrive. Abilities Sea King is shown to have incredible strength and durability and fighting skill. Super Strength: '''The Sea King boasts an extreme amount of strength seen as how he was able to dispatch two A-Class heroes with minimum effort. He was able to take the powerful strikes of S-Class hero, Huff-Puff Prisoner, head on without taking much visible damage and sent him flying a great distance. '''Super Speed: Sea King boasts an exceptional amount of raw speed, seen when he was able to appear behind Lightning Max instantaneously, catching the A-Class hero off guard. This is exceptionally notable as the hero in question was known for his speed. '''Moray: '''He can release a long eel like creature from his mouth that he can use to bite and tear into opponents with. It's full capabilities are unknown. '''Acid Spit: '''Sea King can shoot dangerous spit from his mouth that is extremely acidic, as it melted Genos's metallic body almost completely. '''True Form: '''When his body is hydrated enough, his form changes to that of his real form. In this form he is much larger and more monstrous. In this form he also boasts exceptional strength and speed, able to smash through buildings and keep up with Sonic with ease. However, sufficiently strong attacks or long periods out of water cause him to exit this form. '''Enhanced Healing: '''While shown to be highly resistant to attacks, the Sea King is capable of recovering from his injuries at an extreme rate, as seen when an injury he received from Genos, an S-Class hero, healed while they were still fighting. References Navigation Category:Mysterious Being Category:Characters